It Was You
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: What really kept Yoite going, was certainly not his wish. Spoiler for manga.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: What really kept Yoite going, was certainly not his wish. Spoiler for manga.

**It Was You**

Yoite leaned against Miharu; far too tired to move even if he wanted to. The king's arms were wrapped tightly around the other's males skinny form. "Yoite…?"

"I'm happy." Their was a innocent smile on his pale looking face. Miharu was shocked. "Our promise we can finally complete it." His head laid gently upon Miharu's shoulder. The taller male felt every inhale and exhale from the boy. Not once had the ninja ever admit that he was happy. That was once thought to be impossible. The student took a hold of a gloved hand and gave it a tight squeeze the short male no longer happy.

It was you who befriended me when no one else did.

It was you who didn't hate me after threaten your friends and kidnapping you.

It was you who always could empathize with me.

It was you that cared for my well being.

It was you always thinking about me.

It was you who never complained about anything.

It was you that came along to all my hospital trips.

It was you that made my happy.

It was you I relied on.

It was you I didn't made being weak in front of.

It was you that enjoyed being helpful towards me.

It was you I could lean on.

It was you that made my memories worth remembering.

It was you that fought away my loneliness.

It was you that I opened up to.

It was you that I could feel safe while crying.

It was you that I wanted to hug.

It was you that made me pretend every time we were alone and happy was a date.

It was you that made me feel like I could fly.

It was you that would fight away all of my fears.

It was you that kept me fighting against the world.

It was you that thought I should live on and be happy.

It was you that taught me what it is like being a family.

It was you that would tease me happily.

It was you that always made sure my feelings were never hurt.

It was you that could see into my soul.

It was you that could excite my body.

It was you that could make me scream.

It was you that didn't pry into my past even though you wanted to.

It was you I didn't want to see my body.

It was you that accepted me.

It was you that love me unconditionally.

It was you who refuse to lie to me.

It was you that made me blush and smile.

It was you that lit up a room with just a small smile.

It was you that would take a hold of my hand and squeeze it every so often.

It was you that could make my knees shake just from our closeness.

It was you that kept me warm no matter how cold it was.

It was you that held me close to your heart.

It was you I who thought you were so perfect.

It was you who thought I was perfect.

It was you I wanted to have dreams about.

It was you that wanted to give me a place to live.

It was you that gave me the ability to make friends.

It was you that turned on your friends for my wish.

It was you that was above all the others.

It was you that I enjoyed helping.

It was you I didn't pull away from.

It was you that would wipe my tears away and tell me that everything will be alright and I'd believe it.

It was you that would cried for me.

It was you that made my cold heart burn fire and sing.

It was you that I fell deeply in love with.

It was you I wanted to kiss.

It was you that I loved to touch.

It was you that I would lust after in complete secretly.

It was your warm fruity scent that made me crazy.

It was you that could touch me emotionally and physically.

It was you I never wanted to hurt.

It was you I wanted to protect from everyone.

It was you I would die for.

It was you that kept me going; kept me walking, breathing and living

It was you that made me peaceful.

It was you that was beside me through everything.

It was you that kept all of your promises.

It was you…

"Yoite!" Miharu shouted holding onto the garments tightly. The taller body disintegrating to nothing but dust and flying off. "Don't go please!"

It was you that cried for me that day and it was you that would be lonely.

It was I who made you miserable and it was I who left your side.

---

A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes now review!


End file.
